He brushed it for me
by thesimplestterms
Summary: "Hey, how great does Sam's hair look?" "He brushed it for me." "With one of these." -Set in iDate Sam and Freddie. ONESHOT of what happened when Freddie was brushing Sam's hair. Rated T just in case. R&R :D


**Here's a oneshot while I find my inspiration for my multichapter iDate Sam and Freddie.  
>I hope you like it and tell me by reviewing, putting this story as a favorite and such!<br>ENJOY!**

**DISCLAIMER: God, for the 500****th**** time, I don't own iCarly!**

I'm sitting on a chair in the studio. There are 40 minutes of time till iCarly and Freddie (yeah, Freddie. Carly told me that I should stop with my awesome nicknames for him, so here I am trying.) is going to brush my hair. It all started like this:

We were sitting on the beanbags, you know, talking and doing the things a couple does. Well, kinda (not going into deets of our arguments; there are just too many.)  
>"Your hair is so pretty, Sam." He said running his fingers through it. Usually I would punch whoever may touch it, but Freddie was now an exception. "Why don't you brush it more often? It would look so much better."<br>"Because it requires effort." I explained rolling my eyes.  
>His eyes came to meet mine. His eyes had that idea glance, should I be worried? He took my hand to pull me up.<br>"Come here!" He said guiding me.  
>"What are you doing?"<br>He didn't answer; he stopped and put a chair in front of him. "Sit." He said.  
>"Do I look like a dog to you?"<br>"Please, Sam, sit here." He repeated with a cute voice. I narrowed my eyes, Freddie spills everything with that look. "I-I wanna brush your hair." He admitted.  
>"You wanna what?" I asked laughing. God, was he mushy.<br>"I like your hair and it's better brushed. So since you are not going to do it, I wanna do it for you."  
>I looked at him with my poker face while I thought about it. The boy had really good hands and he was careful, so why should I be against it? It's less work. But Mama doesn't like people touching her hair…<br>"What do you say?" He asked with a little smile.  
>He looked cute, there's no point in denying it. So I sighed and sat down.<br>"Quick, nubster, go get a brush before I change my mind."  
>Remember when I said that I was trying to stop calling him names? I said <strong>try<strong>.  
>He happily walked from the studio and said before closing the door:<br>"Don't move." And winked.

So here I am, waiting for him to get back. And he did. And for once I did what I was told, I didn't move.  
>"I'm back." He smiled. "So, Princess Puckett, ready to get your hair brushed?"<br>"I guess."  
>When the brush touched my hair I slightly flinched. Do you have ANY idea of how many knots are in my hair? A LOT.<br>So I tensed and Freddie felt it or he would have opened his mouth. (Or maybe he would have anyway.)  
>"Does it hurt?"<br>"No, I'm fine, Benson."  
>"I think I'm going to start with your bangs and move from there." He said.<br>"Whatever."  
>He knelt in front of me and focused on my hair. I couldn't help but watch his expression and look into his eyes. God, those eyes! They're like meatballs but better. He can change my mood just by looking at me. I like it but I hate it. It makes me feel so good that it makes me feel girly. But had decided to ignore the girly feeling. Why? <em>Those eyes<em>. Do I need to say more?  
>Suddenly he wasn't looking at my hair anymore. We were having some kind of staring contest, but not like before. It was like 'who can give more emotions through their eyes' contest. See? GIRLY. I'd like to read his eyes like in Carly's romantic books. But it was kinda difficult. They were no longer filled with fear, annoyance or hatred. And we weren't dating for such a long time, so I still had to learn to know what he was feeling just with his eyes.<p>

His hand came to meet my cheek (while we continued the contest) and he caressed it slowly and ended up in my chin to bring my face closer until he finally closed the gap between our lips. I immediately kissed him back. My hand went to his left shoulder and his to my waist. His right hand went back to my cheek. Suddenly we were making out. And I'm not complaining. It felt incredible as always. Do you have any idea of how this boy kisses? I mean, I don't have another guy to compared it to, but it felt so good that it had to be him. Plus the feelings. Imagine kissing a guy you don't even like. It has to be disgusting.  
>Whe he pulled away (and that's what I complain about), he smiled and I smiled back. It's the kind of idiotic smile you have when you kiss a guy.<br>Then he went back to his job.  
>And I kept staring at him.<br>**What?** He's my boyfriend. I'm more than allowed to do that. Wow, doesn't it sound weird? Boyfriend. Freddie. Boyfriend. Freddie is my boyfriend. My boyfriend's name is Freddie. Sam and Freddie. This is my boyfriend, Freddie…  
>ANYWAY.<br>He started to get to the knotted area and it hurt. I didn't want to show it, so I kept my mouth shut. But tears were forming in my eyes. Those tears you can't stop from creating. I think it's like a way of our body defending itself, but don't believe me. I suck at biology or whatever this chizz is.  
>The point is that unfortunately he noticed my almost tears. One rebelled against my try of holding it back and fell to my cheek. Looking into my eyes he wiped it away.<br>"Did I hurt you?" He asked kinda worried.  
>"I'm fine, Freddie." I told him.<br>He wasn't sure of where exactly he hurt me (EVERYWHERE) so he randomly chose a spot and kissed it.  
>"Better?"<br>"I guess."  
>He kissed another spot again. "And now?"<br>"Well…"  
>He wasn't going to stop until I told him I was well and meant it. So he kissed my cheek now. Good, the nearer it gets to the mouth, the better.<br>"Now?"  
>"I suppose, I feel a little better."<br>He didn't give up and put my hair away, so he could kiss my neck. Oh my ham.  
>"What about now?"<br>"The same." YOU BETTER CONTINUE KISSING ME, FREDWARD!  
>Then he kissed my jaw. God, I felt like ice cream in a sunny day! Mmm…Ice cream… Anyway! The point is, I was melting! God.<br>He kissed the corner of my mouth. I couldn't stand it anymore, I took him by the shirt and kissed him on the mouth.  
>"Now, it's better!" I smiled when I pulled away.<br>"Good." He grinned and went to brush my hair again.  
>Time passed and it started to feel really awesome when the knots disappeared.<br>"Your hair is going to look beautiful."  
>"Didn't it look beautiful before?" My tone was threatening, but I was just messing with him.<br>"Not as beautiful as it can be." Good answer, Frediffer.  
>Oh my bacon, it really felt incredibly good! I shut my eyes and enjoyed the moment. Freddie kept brushing my hair non-stop. He was so careful that it just felt even better.<br>Suddenly he kissed my cheek, so I opened my eyes. He was smiling at me. Well, smirking actually.  
>"Enjoying it?"<br>"Not even a bit." I lied.  
>"You can lie all you want, but you are really into it."<br>"Are you calling me a liar?" I wanted to know.  
>"No, all I'm saying is" he started to raise his voice. "that-"<br>"What are you saying?" I interrupted him getting up from the chair.  
>"That you are really into it!"<br>"I'm not!"  
>"You are!"<br>"I'm not!"  
>"Yes! It was written all over your face!"<br>"There's nothing written on my face!"  
>"I didn't mean it literally!"<br>"Then how did you mean it?"  
>"I…! Look, I don't want to start a fight, Sam." He said. "I don't want to call Carly."<br>"Why not?" I asked innocently. Really, I didn't know what he meant.  
>"Because I want to be with you. Alone." He clarified getting closer and closer.<br>"Oh…" I slowly started to smile. "I like how it sounds." I put my hands on his shoulders.  
>"I was hoping that reaction." He smirked grabbing me by the waist. Our noses were inches apart.<br>"You just got lucky." I told him before I kissed him again.  
>"I" Kiss. "Know." Kiss. "I'm lucky to have you." He murmured against my lips; I was smiling. "We should probably start preparing the web show until Carly and Gibby come."<br>I whined at the idea of not having him this close and he kissed me again. "I don't wanna."  
>"Come on, Sam." He said before kissing me one last time. Well, HE thought it was the last time for now. (I was pretty sure, I was going to get those lips on mine again before the show.)<br>He left and I felt so empty and cold now and it's not like it was winter, but I felt cold anyways. Freddie was already with his stupid nerd cameras, so I went to him and whispered in his ear.  
>"Maybe we could do this another time." I said and kissed him on the cheek.<br>"What? The brushing or the kissing?"  
>"Both." I answered.<br>"HA! I knew you loved it!" He smiled widely.  
>"Shut up." I punched his arm playfully.<br>He smiled and gave me a peck on the lips before Carly entered the room with the Gibster.

**Oneshot finished!  
>I gotta get back to my multichapter, but I just can't find the inspiration -.-<br>REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!  
>iDate Sam and Freddie was awesome! But the ending…I was like: <strong>_**This is it? You are just gonna end it there, Dan?  
><strong>_**If you wanna know more about my thoughts, follow me on tumblr! .com  
>And review to tell me your thoughts of the episode! Or just to do some fangirling in general! ;) <strong>  
><strong><br>SAM LOVES FRIED CHICKEN,  
>Alex<strong>


End file.
